The Adventures of the Tekken Tournaments Fighters!
by YingYangYeah13
Summary: This story is about the Tekken characters. It talks about the life's of the character before they begun their adventure. I even added a few characters because i wanted to make the story much interesting.I hope u enjoy my first fan fic story series too!
1. Chapter 1

The adventures of the Tekken Tournaments Fighter's

_A/N: I do hereby swear that Namco owns exclusive rights to Tekken and its characters._

_Please note that this is my first Fic EVER, so I would greatly appreciate your form of reviews._

Introduction:

This story is about from the video games series Tekken. It tells you the story of a few Tekken characters and their story. I hope u enjoy my story and comment it too. Thanks!!!

  
Chapter 1(meeting the characters)

-Christie MonteiroFighting Style: Capoeria  
Nationality: Brazilian  
Age: 19  
Height: 5'8  
Reason why she's in the Tournament:  
Hi my name is Christie Monteiro; I'm here to fight in the Tekken Tournament. I'm here to prove to my self that I'm strong and to test my skills. But the main reason I'm really here is because………………of my grandfather, my grandfather my diagnosed by a incurable illness and the doctors said he will live for only six months but if I won The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, I'll be able to use the advanced technology of the Mishima Zaibatsu………it might be my only hope to find a cure for my grandfather.  
"looks up to sky while closing her eyes"  
Eddy…

-HworangFighting Styles: Tae Kwon Do  
Nationality: Korean  
Age: 21  
Height: 5'11  
Reason why he's in the Tournament:  
Hey my name is Hworang, finally I'm done with this damn military service I've doing for two whole months and the timing to finish too……Ha ha ha ha ha is right too. Well, well,...well I'll be seeing you soon Jin Kazama. Until I win The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 I will do anything to defeat anyone who gets IN MY WAY and I'll do anything to get stronger and better.  
"points to the open air"  
So watch out Jin Kazama…you'll be seeing me soon.

-

Ling Xiaoyou Fighting Style: Hakke Sho and Hika Ken-Based Chinese Martial Arts Style  
Nationality: Chinese  
Age: 18  
Height: 5'2  
Reason why she's in the Tournament:  
Hi this is Ling Xiaoyou but if you want too just call me Xiaoyou. My best friend and body guard too Panda and I are going to enter The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. We are both here for two reasons. The first reason is that we're here to make my dreams come true. To one day create a fun and happy theme park where I and Panda will enjoy the rides. The second and the main reason is that because of Jin and his family's history. It would be a good idea if I do win the tournament and create a time machine and go back in time in where happen when Heihachi drooped Kazuya over the cliff. If I fixed that, it might change everything about the Mishima family, so I'm determined to win this tournament no matter what happens.  
"both of them stare at each other and get lost in thought" Jin……I miss you!!! looks up at the sky

-Jin Kazama  
Fighting Style: Karate  
Nationality: Japanese  
Age: 21  
Height: 5'11  
Reason's why he's in the Tournament:  
This is Jin Kazama, now; again my grandfather is making another tournament again, like always. Like always too I'm going to enter this freakin tournament because this time the Mishima Zaibatsu is on the line. I'm going to prove those two fuckers my father (Kazuya Mishima) and my grandfather, that old hag Heihachi Mishima that I am strong and better than them. But who cares if I have the Devil Gene, I'm going to use it wisely and going to destroy who ever dares to oppose me. I will see my rival…Hworang again; next time that we meet it will be a battle to the death. Ha ha ha ha…this fucking tournament is defiantly going to be a blast. "  
"starts walking towards a dark alley" Ha ha ha ha ha…… no worries!!!

-Julia Chang Fighting Style: Xing Yi Liu He Quan, Various Kenpo Styles Based on Ba JI Quan  
Nationality: American  
Age: 20  
Height: 5'5  
Reason why she's in the Tournament:  
The Mishima Zaibatsu, whoa really surprising but…that that's the prize for this tournament. My name is Julia Chang and I'm a college student majoring in archaeology research. Well got to get ready because the tournament is almost starting. Wish my mother, Michelle, was here but I don't know where she is right now. So I'm on my own right now, after I win The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, I'll be able to find a cure for my homeland, my home… it seems so close but so hard to get my hands too. Finally… I'll be able to restore my land… where I was born and raised. I will do anything to get my hands on the Mishima Zaibatsu, I will defeat anyone who gets IN MY WAY because I will… finally accomplish my dream, my dream of restoring my homeland like it use to a long time ago.

-Kazuya Mishima  
Fighting Style: Mishima-Style Fighting Karate  
Nationality: Japan  
Age:??? Perhaps 49  
Height: 6'0  
Reason why he's in the Tournament:  
Those stupid fools……ha ha ha ha if I beat Heihachi and my dear son Jin, yeah right dear son. Ha ha ha I make myself laugh but if I beat those damn fools I will get the power's that rightfully belongs to me and to me only and nobody else. My name is Kazuya Mishima my only mission is simple. Destroy my stubborn son Jin and my fucking asshole father Heihachi. When I see them again and they try to beg for forgiveness, I will destroy them in The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 and at the same time I will enjoy there pain and suffering. HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!! I almost forgot about my grandfather Jinpachi…… now that will be all the enjoyment I will need WHEN I KAZUYA destroys him……completely. "  
"starts to laugh like an evil maniac"

-Heihachi Mishima  
Fighting Style: Mishima Style Karate  
Nationality: Japan (even though the government denies it)  
Age: 75  
Height: 5'10.5"  
Reason why he's in the Tournament:  
Heihachi Mishima will be stronger now, I'm talking about myself. So my plan actually worked, well well well, my two greatest enemies' will be entering my tournament again. My plan is working perfectly…… what so sad is that they all came from the same blood but that same blood will give me strength……The Devil Gene. All three of us contain the Devil Gene and that blood gave us this magnificent power. That power I will be taking by force because there is only one strong warrior that is superior than other warrior's, I'm the only superior warrior and my son and grandson are my servant whether they like it or not because they will learn who's the top dog now. I will…be that ONE superior warrior. Ha Ha Ha!!!  
"stares out the window thinking about world domination"

-Jun Kazama  
Fighting Style: Kazama-Ryuu Kobujutsu  
Nationality: Japan  
Age: 22  
Height: 5'7  
Reason why… I just added her to the story because I thought it would be more interesting:  
Oh my gosh…Jin and Kazuya are at it again. My boy's why are you too trying to kill each other.cry My name is Jun Kazama, the two guys that I dearly care for… my son Jin and my beloved Kazuya are… trying to kill each other. The only question that I ask myself is…"why" everyday, why are they like this. The only thing I can do is find out by myself and enter this tournament again. I will find those two and restore peace through our family because I can't handle this anymore…… I just can't.cry's I can't cry anymore because crying won't do me any good but only pain but the only I can do is… toughen up and get my act together and bring Jin and Kazuya back home. Jin…………Kazuya… I will bring you two soon, so watch out.  
"stares at the blue sky with determination in her eyes"

Chapter one is complete!!!!  
Next Chapter is Chapter 2(Meet the characters, Part 2)


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventures of the Tekken Tournament Fighter!!!

_A/N: I do hereby swear that Namco owns exclusive rights to Tekken and its characters._

_Please note that this is my first Fic EVER, so I would greatly appreciate your form of reviews._

_Chapter 2(meeting the characters, Part 2)_

-Yoshimitsu

Fighting Style: Manji-Style Advanced Ninjutsu

Nationality: None (formerly Japanese)

Family: Clan, murdered by Oda Nobunaga (now belongs to a clan of chivalrous thieves called Manjitou)

Height: 5'10

Reason why he's in the Tournament:

Namu, Namu, Namu, It is I Yoshimitsu!!! He he he he he he, Bryan Fury, u and I will be meeting soon in The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. I will getting my revenge soon because what u did to the Doctor Boskonovitch and my comrades. You destroyed the lab in resulting hurting the Doctor and killing my comrades. I will never forgive you……so be prepared Bryan Fury because……the next to DIE is YOU!!!!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!

"starts to walk out the destroyed lab and carries the injured Doctor Boskonovitch"

-Asuka Kazama

Fighting Style: Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts

Nationality: Japanese

Age: 17

Reason why she's in the Tournament:

Hi my name is Asuka Kazama and I'm currently a high school student. Grrrrrr……the perpetrator that attacked my father is still out there. The detective Mr. Wulong told me that if I enter The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 that the perpetrator may show up and attend this tournament. Well, at least I get to test my skills and see if I'm good of a fighter to fight and at the same time kill whoever's ass that sent my poor father to the hospital. Hmmm…and maybe even maybe I get to see that guy's face again, hmmmm…what was his name again…wait wait, oh yeah Jin Kazama. We will meet again…someday…

"while biting her lips and in her eyes are full of anger"

-Baek Doo San

Fighting style: Taekwondo ( Moo Duk Kwan)

Nationality: Republic of Korea

Age: 48

Height: 5'11

Reason why he's in the Tournament:

Is time to test the skills of my student……Hworang. My name is Baek Doo San and I am the teacher of my rebel student Hworang. It's been a long time that I've competed in the tournament. The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5…one of the greatest stages to test the skills of Hworang. Has it been that long that I haven't competed…last time I remembered was me competing in The King of Iron Fist Tournament 2, whoa has time really passed that fast.

"looks up in the sky" Time to get ready for when the tournament begins because I even asked Hworang to join this tournament and he was delighted to join. IS TIME TO TEST THE SKILLS OF MY STUDENT, so Hworang be prepared when the time comes when you will have to fight me.

-Anna Williams

Fighting Style: Koppo (Bone Martial Arts) and Aikido

Nationality: Ireland

Age: 41

Height: 5'4

Reason why she's in the Tournament:

"while lying in her bed"

Nina, Nina, Nina…… why do we have to do this. Well it would make our reunion a little bit more exited and more more dramatic. All of the things I've done for you and you still can't remember me……you're very own sister. My name is Anna Williams, well last month I met with my sister Nina. We had a very interesting talk and well………long story short we ended up to meet again in The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. We will finally settle things between me and her. I'm trying so, so, so………hard to keep her from going assassin again because I know how miserable she used to be being a assassin. I know because I used to be one and well that's all I can tell you but I will promise something………I will restore my sister's memory back so Nina, please be……careful because I……I…… I want my sister back.

"closes her and falls asleep"

-Nina Williams

Fighting Style: Assassination Style

Nationality: Irish

Age: 43

Height: 5'3

Reason why she's in the Tournament:

"Chuckles"

I thought I could finally talk to my sister Anna like a person now……but at last I fail……miserably. Damn, why when I instantly saw my sister a month ago, this emotions of hatred, rivalry and jealousy just came too me and I wanted to kill her so badly. Something bad must of happen in the past and I must know what it is too. My name is Nina Williams and I hope in this tournament I get all of my questions get answered because I'm still a little……… blur about my past. It won't be easy to regain my past because this time I'm going to be facing my sister…Anna and we will be fighting, I was hoping we wouldn't do it but we have too because of this DAMN emotions I have deep in my heart. Steve Fox……I can't believe I gave birth to this kid. I wanted to kill him without even knowing he was my son and then I discovered he was my son and I still wanted to kill him. I'm hoping that I get answers soon.

"while staring at a picture of Anna and Steve"

-Steve Fox

Fighting Style: Boxing

Nationality: British

Age: 21

Height: 5'11

Reason why he's in the Tournament:

Why was…I created, why, that's a question I been asking myself ever since I found out that Nina Williams was my mother. They finally announce the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, two months after the fourth tournament but this time the prize will be worth winning. The Mishima Zaibatsu, if I win this tournament I will be able to learn a little bit about my mother and I will destroy the experiments there because I never want them to create another monster like me ever again. I don't even want them to suffer the same fate as me……not knowing who you're related to, not knowing anything about you're family and being on your own the whole time. My name is Steve Fox and I used to be a famous boxer but until the mafia came in and destroyed it all. Just because I didn't want to cooperate with them so they sent assassins to kill me. When I learned they were after me I moved to America but anywhere I went and anywhere I hid from them……they always ended up finding me. Just recently I learned that the mafia was murdered…I was happy to hear that because now I could be at ease now. Now I'm determined to find more about me and about Nina…so I'm determined to win this fucking tournament because in the fourth tournament I lost but I gained something……I finally learned who was my mother. Finally my past will be reveal……

To be continue……

In the future chapters there are going to be more Tekken characters like Marshall Law and Bryant Fury…

Next Chapter: Chapter 3(Christie's promise)


	3. Chapter 3

The Adventures of the Tekken Tournament Fighters

Chapter 3:(Christie's Promise)

(3 years before all of this happen)

Hi this is Christie here, and I'm barely 16 yrs old, today's my birthday and today suppose to be the day when Eddy comes home. I can't wait because he's been gone for a long time because he needed to compete in this tournament…..hmmm….can't really remember the name. Oh wait now I remember it was……The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3!!! Yeah that's how it's called.

"Grandpa, when will Eddy come, it's taking forever and helllooo it's my freakin birthday too."

"Christie calm down, don't be so impatience, Eddy said he would be coming but he didn't say when he was going to come or time" Darn it, I'm so, so, so hungry, but I got to hold my stomach for a little while more but the cake is calling me

"Christie, Christie, don't you want me" I want you but……we have to wait for Eddy but it doesn't hurt if I take a little slice…… "We're you going to start the party without me, Christie" (turns around)

"Eddy is that you"

"Yep, its me"

"Eddyy, Grandfather, Grandfather, Grandfather, Eddy's here" (hugs him really hard)

" Whoa to much love from you Missy, have you been a good girl"

"Yep totally and look I'm older now"

"Eddy, my boy, how have you been"

"Been doing good but the only problem is that………"

"Eddy want to talk later because Christie just finished almost half the cake without us"(both of them turn around)

"WHAT, I was hungry, you can't really blame a girl if she's starving to death" (Eddy hugs Christie)

"Kiddo you will never"

"Hey what is that suppose to mean"

"Hey Christie can I talk to you're grandpa for a little while but I promise I'll come back"

"Okay, but better pinky promise you will"

"Don't worry I pinky promise"(Eddy and Christie's grandpa walk into a separate room)

"Master, I failed again, I fail to kill the murderer who killed my father"

"Eddy is okay, I should be glad that you're still alive and that's the only thing that matters"

"If it wasn't for you I would of never found out about the identity of my murderer"

"So, who was the person responsible for you're father's death"

"Grrrrrrr…Kazuya Mishima, he was the cold hearted murderer who killed MY FATHER"

"Eddy calm down, don't let you're anger for revenge take over your life, it takes time before you do anything drastically"

"Master if it wasn't for you I would of never discovered who the murderer of my father was, is there anything I can do for you"

"It's okay Eddy…you don't have to repay me, I'm just happy to see again and healthy too"

"Isn't there something I can do for you, name it and I'll do it"

"Eddy, please, all of the repayment I see is seeing Christie happy of seeing you back"

"Christie has really gotten pretty grown up, don't you think Eddy"

"Yeah, she's a beautiful person in the outside and inside too and she's so spirited too"

"Oh my gosh, I just though of a good idea master about the repayment"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Master…can I have the honor to……"

"Don't you dare say anything about marrying my granddaughter or something, Eddy"

"No, it's nothing like that"

"Okay continue on"

"May I have the honor to train you're beautiful granddaughter and train her to be a really good Capoeira fighter, just like me as a repayment for all of you're troubles"

"Are you sure Eddy, it took me 8 yrs to train you to be a master at Capoeira?"

"Yes I'm sure"

"I will but it's Christie's decision not mines okay"

"Okay, thank you so much for this honor, let's get back to the living room and celebrate Christie's birthday"(Christies starts to scream out)

"What the hell is taking you two so long to come back??" (Both of them shout out)

"Don't use that language here missy, or your going to receive no presents"

"sorry" (Eddy and Christie's grandfather come in)

"Christie……"

"Yes grandfather"

"Eddy, has something to tell you, go on Eddy"

"Christie…hmm how do I say it"

"Just tell me Eddy, don't be nervous"

"Thanks Christie……do u want to be a master Capoeira fighter just like me and your grandfather?"

"ummm"

"Christie before you decide, think about it first because capoeria is a difficult sport to learn"

"Thanks grandfather but ever since I saw you and Eddy practicing Capoeria, I've always wanted to learn because I thought it would be fun to learn and it's a way that I can express myself too"

"So is that a yes Christie?"

"Yes, totally Eddy"(jumps up in the air and hugs Eddy)Ever since that day I've been practicing with Eddy to be the best Capoeria fighter ever just like him and my grandfather.

(2 years later)

"Damn girl, it's been two years already and you're already a master at Capoeira"

"The best has been teaching me for the past two years" (both start smiling at each other)

"Eddy, Christie time for dinner"

"Okay grandfather"

"Well be there" (both of them start walking to the kitchen table)

"Grandfather what have you made for us this time"

"Spaghetti with meatballs with a little bit of my special cheese"

"My favorite"

"Master can we have a word"

"Yeah, sure"

"Christie, let me talk to you're grandfather for a little while"

"Okay sure" (Eddy and Christie's grandfather walk to a room)

"For the past few days master, I've been noticing that you haven't been well, tell me what's wrong"

"Yeah, well……I'm getting old, sue me for that"

"What's wrong, master"

"Well……I have no idea, I've been having this illness in my body…I think!!!"

"Tomorrow were going to the doctors so that they can check you out"

"Sure, but I hope it's nothing serious"

(The next day later)

"Damn it!!!! When will the doctor be done with Grandfather"

"Christie, don't be so impatience"

"I know but I'm……scared because I don't want nothing serious to be wrong with Grandfather"

"I know how you feel Christie, I know how you feel" (They hear the footsteps of Christie's Grandfather and the Doctor coming towards them and talking)

"I'm sorry Mr. Monteiro, but we will try our hardest to find a cure for you"

"It's alright doctor, Thanks for your help"

(coughs) "Excuse are you two Christie Monteiro and Mr. Eddy Gordo"

(Christie and Eddy say together) "Yeah that's right"

"I'm sorry to tell you some bad news about your grandfather"

"Doctor, Doctor, I'll tell them, okay, Christie and Eddy let's go home, NOW"

"Thanks for all of your help Doctor, SEEYA!!!"

"Grandfather, what's wrong with you"

"Master, you can't hide this, what is it that bother's you so much"

"Hmmm…well I have some bad news for both you and Christie"

"What is it…grandfather"

(Walks to the corner of the room and sits down in a chair)  
"Eddy…Christie pull down a chair and sit down too"

"Sure, grandfather"

"As you wish master"

"Well…I was diagnosed by an incurable illness" (Both say)

"WHAT THE FUCK??"

"Are you kidding grandfather, no, I won't believe it"

"Master, is it what you say…the truth"

"Yes and second thing is that………I only have six months to live" (Christie's starts crying)

"No, no grandfather, I don't want you to die"

"Christie please stop crying, don't worry everything will be okay"

"How can this be okay grandfather, your going to die in……in six freakin months"

"Christie your grandfather said everything is going to be okay, so take his word and believe"

(Eddy's cell phone rings)

"What the hell! Christie…master, let me take this call" (both of them say's)

"Okay sure!!!!!"

(Eddy walks to a corner and starts to talk in the phone) "What do you guys want know"

(Person in the cell phone says) "Eddy, we have confirmed that Kazuya Mishima will be attending The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5"

(Eddy) "What! Are you for real?"

(Person in the cell phone) "Yes, we've been spying on Kazuya and he's planning on attending the tournament and winning the grand prize"

(Eddy) "What's on the line now?"

(Person in the cell phone) "The Mishima Zaibatsu"

(Eddy) "What the hell?" (Eddy drops the cell phone and runs towards Christie and her grandfather)

"Christie……master, I have some incredible news for both of you"

"Eddy what is it?" (Eddy is trying to catch his breath)

"There's going to be a another tournament coming up…"

"What, Eddy what are you trying to do in those tournaments anyway. Is there someone your after or something Eddy" (pause)

"Eddy…is their someone your trying to pursue. EDDY…why don't you answer"

"Christie…I must seek vengeance against the enemy that cost me a lot of pain…the enemy who…was responsible for my father's death"

"WHAT?" (Christie's in shock)

"Eddy, I'm sorry!"

"Don't be…but I will go to this tournament…Goodbye Christie and master…until we meet again"

"Eddy not again, DON'T GO"

"CHRISTIE,STOP!!!"

"Grandfather, why don't you want me to go after Eddy"

"Because, it's his choice and his decision and I rather not have you not involve in his problems"

"But…grandfather, WHY NOT"

"BECAUSE IT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU CHRISTIE, you will not go after Eddy, you will…be patience"

"How can i…you have six months to live and Eddy is after someone who killed someone precious for him, how can you tell me to be patience"

"Just trust me"

(2 weeks later and Christie's comes across with a newspaper about the tournament and then Christie's starts reading it)

"This is for all the greatest fighters in the region. If you think your good enough to compete, so come join this tournament but if you lose you won't win anything but if you win you get to win The Mishima Zaibatsu. You think your good enough…compete in The King of Iron Fist tournament 5"

"What the hell? This is where Eddy's going, I've heard a lot about the Mishima Zaibatsu. Isn't that the lab where scientist do test to find cures or maybe even do creations like monster.  
What…CURES!, so it means if I enter the tournament and if I win, I win the Mishima Zaibatsu. If I win the MIshima Zaibatsu…I can finally find a cure for my grandfather… so that he can LIVE""I got to tell grandfather, GRANFATHER GRANDFATHER, grandfa…OMG grandfather"

(Christie see him in the floor collapsed)  
OMG what happen Grandpa"

"Christie, I'm sorry…about worrying you…is that the illness in my body…is taking effect"

"Grandpa, I found a way to cure you"

"What is your idea Christie"

"Okay if I attend the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 and win I get to win the Mishima Zaibatsu. So when I win I'll be able to find a cure for you by using the lab that they have"

"No Christie, don't go, your going to get yourself killed if you go"

"Grandpa…its my only hope to save you and…Eddy, today I promise you that I will not be defeated. You've done a lot for me since…the day my parents were murdered by a mad man. Please Grandpa, you have to have hope for me…believe in me"

"Christie, I won't let you do it"

"I'm not asking…I'm still going to do it even thou you won't allow it. This is my chance to prove to myself that…both you and Eddy can count on me on anything…Grandpa…I'm sorry but I'm going to do it"  
Goodbye and I promise you one thing…I will not lose to anybody and I will come back for you but with…Eddy by my side"

(starts walking away from the dojo and goes straight to Japan where the Tournament is being held)

"Christie don't……"

To be continue…  
Next Chapter: Chapter 4(?????)I canceled this, i won't be writing anymore, thanks for reading.


End file.
